


Taagnus Oneshots

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Choking, Cock Warming, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: Prompts from my tumblr! All Taagnus and all nsfw





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the Taagnus I've written from requests I've gotten on Tumblr. Just felt like putting them in a series. Enjoy!

It’s a lazy sunday for the two of them. Neither with any work to do that can’t wait until tomorrow, no pressing business, no urgent matters or meetings or what have you. Their time ticks slowly by, as if out of sync with the rest of the ship. 

They’ve been meaning to try this for a while now, at least Taako has been hinting at it for a couple months, and Magnus finally started following context clues. So here they were, Magnus stretched out, lazed out on his bed on his back, naked. One arm crooked up behind his head, as Taako lay below him, equally naked, Magnus’ dick stuffed down his throat. Magnus had been worried that Taako would be over eager, but Taako was proving himself patient, and, Magnus took a glance down at him, he looked serene.  
“Do you like that baby?” Magnus asked, moving his hand to the back of Taako’s head, and guiding this fingers through the loose curls. He felt Taako moan around him in response, and Magnus smiled, gripping his hair a little tighter, before pulling Taako off of his dick. “Now use your words,” Magnus smirked as Taako blushed and averted his gaze. “Yes, Mags, I love being full of your dick,” Taako said, with a little less gusto than he usually exudes, Magnus did put him on the spot after all. “Well good, I’m glad to hear it,” Magnus says with a soft chuckle, before guiding Taako’s mouth back onto his cock. Magnus felt Taako’s throat relax as he took in his length, and then settled himself comfortably, his head resting on Magnus’ thick thighs. 

Magnus kept their position stagnant, letting his fingers gently card through Taako’s hair, watching intently as he saw Taako’s shoulders rise and fall. His breathing became less and less erratic as he found comfort in simply lying with Magnus’ dick down his throat. 

“Baby?” Magnus said, after what felt like hours. Taako’s ears perked up at that, and he stirred slightly. “Baby you can move now.” Magnus said softly. Taako’s eyes opened, and he hesitated for a moment before lifting himself up onto his knees. One hand snaked up to hold the base of Magnus’ dick, as he moved his mouth up and off for a moment. Taako closed and reopened his jaw a few times. “Taako if you’re too sore you don’t have to.” Magnus said softly, catching Taako’s eye, but Taako scoffed. “Nothing some magic can’t do later my man,” He said, and his voice was so raspy and weak, Magnus almost spoke up again, before Taako bent down to take Magnus’ dick into his mouth again. At which point, Magnus let out a gasp, and completely forgot about chastising Taako over his absurd wasteful uses for spell slots, instead he let out soft moans and hisses as Taako bobbed up and down on his dick. 

Magnus pulled hard on Taako’s hair, and he looked up at him. Seeing Taako like that, his mouth full of Magnus’ dick, his lips bright red and swollen, just staring up at him through his lashes, Magnus knew that was it. “Taako, I’m gonna,” and Taako gets the hint. He slides his mouth down Magnus’ cock and lets his open mouth rest against the head of Magnus’ dick. Magnus groaned softly at the visual, before coming down Taako’s waiting throat. 

“Taako you look amazing like that.” Magnus said, as he watched Taako swallow down all of his come. Taako smiled back up at him. “I know I do, hombre.” Taako said, his voice raspy, and broken. “You sure your jaw will be okay?” Magnus asked, concerned. But Taako just shrugged, and moved up the bed to rest next to Magnus, laying his head against his chest. Magnus wrapped an arm around Taako, pulling him closer against his body. “Nothing some spell can’t fix, I’m sure,” Taako said softly, as he draped one of his legs over Magnus’, and gently placed an arm across his stomach. “Okay. I just don’t wanna hurt you, that’s all.” Taako chuckled at that. “I don’t mind if you hurt me, Maggie. So long as you’re always there afterwards so I can rest on you.” Magnus smiled at that, and closed his eyes, before they both drifted off in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to send to send me prompts on my[ tumblr! I'll try to get to all of 'em but i do have just a bunch sitting in my ask rn.](http://styleandpanachee.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

“Mags, Mags, you gotta let me, you gotta,” Taako’s voice trailed off into a moan, writhing as Magnus’ fingers pumped in and out of him. “Hmm, maybe,” Magnus said fondly, smiling down at Taako, who threw one of his arms up to shield his face. “No, no, c’mon, I wanna see you come undone, put that arm down.” Magnus said, and was about to reach up and do it himself, but Taako obliged.

Magnus smiled, and leaned down to give Taako a kiss. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of Taako, with seemingly no care for when he wanted to come. Taako whined, and broke their kiss. “Mags, please. Touch my clit, please…” Magnus smirked, and bent down again to kiss Taako’s forehead. “You still don’t get to come, but okay,” he said, and padded his thumb lightly over Taako’s clit. Taako arched up into his touch, and bit his lower lip. “Fuck, Magnus, please,”

“Be patient, Taako.” Magnus kept up the light touches to Taako’s clit, he removed his fingers, and Taako whimpered, his body relaxing for a split second before he felt the tip of Magnus’ dick brush up against his entrance. “Fuck, yes please, Mags,” Taako let out softly, and Magnus obliged. He rocked into Taako, fucking him hard, his fingers still lightly touching Taako’s clit. “Don’t you dare come until I tell you too.” Magnus stated, he sounded serious, and Taako closed his eyes and concentrated. Concentrated on not coming, and squeezing around Magnus’ cock, and fisting his hands in the sheets of the bed. Magnus’ pace didn’t let up, and Taako felt tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes. 

“Maggie, Maggie please?” Taako practically whispered, and that got Magnus’ attention. “Okay. Come for me, babe,” he said, so matter-of-fact and nonchalant. Taako thought he was going to burst as his orgasm washed over him, he felt Magnus coming as well, inside of him. Taako moaned loudly, beyond satiated and feeling somewhat sleepy now. 

“Mmmhmm, just as good as I thought it would be, my man.” Said Taako, grinning, as Magnus pulled out and flopped down next to him. “I wasn’t too hard on you was I?” Magnus asked, his voice sounded legitimately concerned. Taako scoffed, “No way, hombre, was perfect.” and Taako leaned over to kiss him, before tucking himself against Magnus’ chest so they could fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It sends a thrill through Taako’s entire being, when Magnus grasps his throat. That soft pressure against his windpipe, while simultaneously being fucked hard, Magnus’ dick stretching his ass wide, nailing him so good.

Taako’s legs are wrapped around Magnus’ waist, Magnus’ left hand is grabbing hard at Taako’s hip, and his other hand is gripped so good around Taako’s throat, squeezing and squeezing, pressing the breath out little by little. Taako thought his eye’s were going to roll completely out of their sockets. “You look amazing like this Taako,” Magnus said, smiling fondly down at him, loosening his grip on his neck for a moment. Taako smiled weakly, and arched his back before squeezing his ass around magnus’ dick. “My views good too homie,” Taako smirks, and Magnus just laughs at him, before putting pressure on his neck again and continuing to thrust into him mercilessly.

“Maggie… Mags can you, fuckk” taako squeaked out, before flushing red from embarrassment. Magnus cocked his head to the side. “What do you want me to do Taako?” he asked, and Taako looked away for a moment, not making eye contact. “Will you… slap me. Choke me harder and slap me.” Magnus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop thrusting, and kept his strong hand held steady on Taako’s throat. “Are you sure?” Taako groaned, and nodded his head. “Fuck yes, my man.”

Magnus’ other hand left Taako’s waist, and before Taako could brace himself, Magnus was hitting him across the cheek, hard. Taako sighed and his eyes fell shut. He could feel the hot mark that Magnus’ hand left on him, and he reached up to touch it. Above him, Magnus hadn’t slowed his pace, and looked down fondly at Taako, before he swooped down to bring him into a long kiss. Magnus pulled away for a second, and looked at Taako with wide eyes, before glancing down between them. “Yeah, come in me Maggie, do it,” Taako was close too, and brought his own hand down to rub against his clit, as he felt Magnus’ come inside of him.

Magnus sighed, and pulled out, before he removed Taako’s own hand from his clit, and started rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, teasing him so good and so hard, til Taako gushed all over Magnus’ hands.

“Fuck.” said Magnus, collapsing almost entirely on top of Taako. Taako smiled, and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Yeah my man. We should do that more often.”


	4. Chapter 4

Taako absolutely adores riding Magnus. loves bouncing on his lap, while Mags has one large hand wrapped around his small waist, and another one thumbing Taako’s clit. Taako loves feeling Magnus inside of him, he wonders if Magnus can see the outline of his cock, where it’s buried inside of Taako. wonders if he could use a spell to make it seen.

“Mags,” Taako whispers, and Magnus looks at him. “Mags, press your hand on my stomach.” Taako continues. Magnus first moves back up the bed to lean against the headboard, then moves one hand back to Taakos waist, and the other on his stomach. As Magnus slowly presses down, they both let out a grown. He presses harder, marveling at being able to feel his dick inside of someone else’s body. 

Taako leans back, grasping onto Magnus’ thighs to use as leverage. Magnus moves his hand and curses under his breath. Because fuck, yes, he can see a faint outline protruding from Taako’s stomach. “Taako, fuck,” Magnus begins thrusting his hips up harder into the elf. Taako wails, and in the midst of everything, he falls backwards. Magnus doesn’t care, he slips out of Taako for a second, grabs one of his legs to lift into the air, and repositions himself at Taako’s entrance. Magnus slides in easy again, and continues his fast pace. Taako is beside himself, and moans and whines and cants his hips up against Magnus’ thrusts. “You feel amazing, Taako,” Magnus whispers, before leaning his head down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to send to send me prompts on [ my tumblr!](http://styleandpanachee.tumblr.com/)  
> I'll try to get to all of 'em but i do have just a bunch sitting in my ask rn.


End file.
